hyper_anonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kavra
Kavra is a Roblox youtuber. He is Derpythetroll16's idol. Derpythetroll16 is a huge fan of him. Appearences Kavra has made cameos in High School Horror. In High School Horror Part 2, he is seen in the party. He does not speak. He is seen sititng with Fredy8561, Derpythetrol13, Denis, Drtrayblox (Dantdm), Darkageknight Plays and Derpythetroll16. He later eats the chocolate cake that Maddie and Luis stole. In High School Horror Part 3, he is seen sitting next to Derpythetrol13 and Darkageknight Plays at lunch. He also does not speak. But in the original version, he had 1 line, where Bryson and Chloe ask about where Luis was, and he explains what happened to Luis. Trivia *Kavra is actually only famous by luck, believe it or not the reason as to why he's famous, is actually Derpythetroll16. You see, Derpythetroll16 has a chance to become famous on youtube and potientally replace Kavra in terms of famousness which he didn't take. **Derpythetroll16 has been playing Roblox longer than Kavra. Derpythetroll16 has been playing Roblox at around mid 2014, the latter started at around late 2015. Derpythetroll16 was also playing Roblox when it was fairly underground, Roblox didn't become super popular until around 2016 to 2017. **Derpythetroll16 despite joining in 2017, has tried to create a youtube channel long before he even joined Roblox, the earliest attempts date back to 2012 which was 3 years before Kavra joined youtube. The only reason why Derpythetroll16 joined in 2017 is because he tried to use his school email for the channel which failed to work, all Derpythetroll16 had to do was create an email address which he didn't even try to do because he thought it would be hard to do, little did he know it wasn't. **Some may argue that while Derpythetroll16 was playing Roblox at that time and knew how to create a youtube channel, Derpythetroll16 might not have had the ability to write Roblox stories at the time. However Derpythetroll16 has quite a lot of experience writing stories. He has written comic books dating back to 2012, one comic book was about Derpythetroll16 and his pet alligator fighting a dinosaur to the death. Derpythetroll16 has stories dating even further back, some of his earliest works date back to 2009-2011, those stories vary between being both serious (such as Dinosaurs and Mammoths fighting to the death) and comedic (a rat dropping a piano on a cat, and defeating it by farting on it), this shows that Derpythetroll16 even at this time was more versatile than Kavra. Derpythetroll16 wrote his first story at around late 2007 to early 2008. **Derpythetroll16 has actually been making Roblox stories about a year before Kavra joined. In early 2015, Derpythetroll16 started to use Roblox Studio to set up these scenes and record them, the scenes where usually 1-2 minutes long and were usually him being attacked by NPCs for example one of his videos depict his character getting chased by a velociraptor and getting into his car but the velociraptor jumps on the car to attack him (this was made when Jurassic World was coming out, months before Kavra joined). Also keep in mind that this was when using Roblox to make stories was uncommon at the time. *Had Derpythetroll16 actually tried to get a youtube channel earlier, and combined his story making experience with the concept of making using roblox to make stories, Kavra's popularity would've been traded for a more versatile roblox story maker (Derpythetroll16) not that Kavra is bad. Derpythetroll16's only biggest competition would be ObliviousHD, but Derpythetroll16's popularity would outcompete ObliviousHD since in 2015, ObliviousHD would only make funny stories, while Derpythetroll16 is more versatile, able to make serious and funny stories. At most Kavra would be working for Derpythetroll16 by animating for him, and Derpythetroll16 would pay him to animate for him, the money coming from Derpythetroll16's earnings after monetizing his videos. If Derpythetroll16 got his channel as soon as he joined, like Kavra did, Derpythetroll16 might be a millionaire now. But unfortunately Derpythetroll16 joined too late, so he is stuck with only a couple hundred views. Kavra was lucky he got famous, and Derpythetroll16 respects him. Category:Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Male Characters Category:High School Horror Characters Category:Minor Characters